Reckless Behavior
by SmoresSweetie
Summary: Being the friend of Stefan Salvatore is a pain in the ass. After helping him recover from a his Ripper stage, Isa has been brought in to help reign him in again. Throw in an original family and the Mystic Falls Girl Scout Troop Elena calls friends and you get Isa's own personal hell. Now she has to deal with high school drama, a emotionless friend and reoccurring flashbacks.
1. Giggle at a Funeral

_My lover's got a humor,_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral._

 _Knows everybody disapproval,_

 _Should've worshiped her sooner._

 _Take Me to Church ~ Hozier_

 **Isa's Point of View**

Ugh. You'd think after being around for over a century, he'd learn how to avoid situations like this. I mean really, how much is it going to take to make Stefan realize moving back to Mystic Falls was a shitty idea? Dating the girl who could twinsies with your homicidal ex, big no no. But of course does, like most men I've met, his way is best. I mean what could I possibly know, I've only been around for 6 centuries. I've seen wars, rituals, genocides, and all other versions of betrayal and torture. Hell I've participated in it, but apparently I can't handle Mean Girl meets Twilight high school drama.

I warned Stefan that going home and dragging that girl into his life would lead for all his progress to fail. I told him that no annoying Katherine look alike could be worth all the bullshit she's drug him into, and he laughs it off.

" _You don't know her Isa_ ," he pleaded, " _You don't know what a good person she is."_

Yeah, and look where that good girl got you Stefan, off the straight and somewhat narrow and back to Asshole Stefan. No emotions and no control, and like the knight I am, I'm come to save your ass on my trust steed. Or in this case, a classic muscle car.

After driving for hours, deciding on how exactly I'm going to drag Stefan back to his own personal rehab, I pass the sign "Welcome to Mystic Falls". Yay. The sign hasn't even left my rearview mirror, I get a call from one guy I wish didn't have my number.

" _What do you want Damon?"_ I sigh, rolling my eyes.

" _Awe Isa, don't act like me calling hasn't got your blood pumping,"_ his snarky voiced replied.

" _Not even in your wettest dreams,"_ I smart back, " _Now what the hell do you want? Or are you just calling to hear my voice? "_

" _Where the hell are you? Stefan has gone diva on us, bitching at or threaten anyone who doesn't go along with his kill Klaus plan, and the only person who can make him brooding and self loathing again is you. You know what happens when he gets this way, yet here you are taking your precious time,"_ he ranted back, like I was the source of all his problems.

" _Hey Asshole, I warned your brother months ago what would happen if he continued to play house with that little doppleganger,not my fault if he didn't listen! And I'm just now pulling into town, sorry I couldn't drop my life when you and the Girl Scouts fucked up your cookie sales, some of us actually have lives outside your High School Musical bullshit."_ I growled back.

" _Just hurry the hell up, before your bff kills off the entire not so secret council and gets staked by an original dick,"_ he snapped before rudely hanging up.

See, this is why I should've just stayed home. I absolutely loathed Damon and his smug, arrogant attitude. He forgets that one bitch fit and I could end his cynical existence. Him and the rest of the Scooby Doo gang.

Well, if I'm going be sociable, then I'm going to have to have a visit from my friend Jack. Pulling into the local bar, I check myself before walking in. Minimal make up, burgundy crop sweater, black ripped jeans, black combat booties, and leather jacket. Yep, badass attire in check, ready to tackle this Podunk town and all its supernatural inhabitants.

Walking up to the bar, I order a double shot of whiskey with practiced ease. As I inhale my favorite liquid sin, I notice a man looking my way. His blonde hair was cut into short curls, his eyes a piercing, mischievous blue and his lips were pulled into a smug smirk, exposing his dimples. He notices my eyes glancing in my direction and makes his way over.

Rolling my eyes, I prepare for the normal pick up lines and my response that won't completely destroy his ego. However, before I can start mouthing off in my normal style notice something about him. His character and the air around him screams old blood and dangerous. His scent contains something more than the normal vampire components, something more woodsy, almost like a werewolf.

" _Hello love, what's a woman of your caliber doing drinking alone?"_ his accented voiceran through my ears.

" _Well I was enjoying a drink before visiting a friend, now I'm talking to strange man with a strong accent,"_ I replied while trying to piece together who exactly he was.

Something about this guy feels familiar and powerful.


	2. Gonna get Bruised

_Oh, all of these minutes passing,_

 _Sick of feeling used._

 _If you wanna break these walls down,_

 _You're gonna get bruised._

 _Castle ~ Halsey_

 **Isa's Point of View**

 _Previously in Reckless Behavior:_

" _Well I was enjoying a drink before visiting a friend, now I'm talking to strange man with a strong accent,"_ I replied while trying to piece together who exactly he was.

Something about this guy feels familiar and powerful.

 _Present:_

" _Oh now on the contrary love, I sure I'm not the strangest man you've met,"_ he replied with a cocky grin that too seemed to always be on his face.

" _That may be true but you are a stranger, and my mother told me to never talk to strangers, especially when their men. It's one of the few things she successfully taught me,"_ I say, still trying to place where I've seen him from.

" _Well love, if you tell me your name we would cease to be strangers,"_ he said in his usual smug manner. It was almost as if he knew something I didn't.

" _Awe. Nice try but until I get your name, my lips are sealed and my name is my business,"_ I replied in a slightly frustrated tone.

" _My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and if my guess is correct, I suspect that your friends have already told you much about me and my horrors. Though I'm quite surprised you don't remember me Isa."_

My entire body froze. This was the man that had turned my best friend into a remorseless killing machine. The original hybrid and he knew not only who I was but who I was visiting.

" _I've met a lot of people and seen a lot of faces, but I don't remember you being one of them. Now either you're really good with context clues, or you're lying and you don't know who I am."_ I quickly spit out, trying to appear less shaken than I am.

" _It's a shame you don't remember me Isa, because I remember you vividly. Well maybe not as vividly as my brother, tell the Scooby gang I'll be seeing them shortly. And I expect answers about my coffins,"_ he stated with a slightly threatening glint in his eyes and voice. I watch throw back the last of his drink before slamming the glass on the bar. He walked to the door before turning to me and with a final smirk, exited the bar.

I hurriedly slam a random bill on the bar before taking off to my Charger, my heart racing and mind in full of unanswered questions. How does he know me, and what did he mean about his brother? While speeding in the direction of the Salvatore boarding house, I try and force myself to recall any moment or memory that could've possibly explained what happened in the bar, but all I got was a blank, a gap where a memory should be.

Pushing my meeting with Klaus to the back burner, I pull into the boarding house drive and waltz straight in. Yes I know poor manners but honestly I'm not known for my amazing etiquette, and it's not like they couldn't hear me coming. I'm gazing around the living room when I see him. Stefan Salvatore, my best friend and occasional pain in the ass.

There he lounges, without a care in the world drinking from some bottle blonde airhead that probably just finished rush week.

" _You know most people knock before walking into someone else's home,"_ he states, taking abreak from his snack to berate me on my manners.

" _Oh yes because you have amazing manners. I'm sure you got that girl's written consent before you started using her as your walking blood bank,"_ I snap back, already sick of his pissy attitude.

" _Not that I care, but who invited you here. I don't remember telling you to come visit. In fact I haven't heard from you since Damon killed Lexie,"_ he stated before going back to his oh so "important" meal.

" _Yes, well after Damon murder Lexie on your birthday, I felt I had worn out my welcome. Coincidentally he was the one to let me in on your current shit storm"._ I looked at him in disbelief at his utter stupidity. _"I mean honestly Stefan; you couldn't have possibly believed that stealing the family of a thousand year old psychotic hybrid was in any way a good idea. I swear all that hair gel has fucked up your already small amount of common sense"._

He rolled his eyes at me after dropping the now dead Kappa Delta bimbo from his lap. As he strolled over to the extensive collection of bourbon, I took a swift glance around the dark and somewhat dusty living room. God this house is depressing; I see why nobody would want to live here.

" _Well, as amazing as its been listening to you continue to question my intelligence, I have a very twisted dinner party to suffer through in a few hours,"_ he stated bitterly while pouring his third glass," _And if I'm going to have to play nice with Klaus, I'm going to have to be sociably drunk, so bye bye Isa. Thanks for wasting my time."_

I don't know if it was his pissy attitude or if I was just having a shitty day, but the second he finished his bitchy comment I had him by the neck against the wall. Anger coursed through me as I began to squeeze his windpipe and I could feel my fangs elongate. I was fucking pissed off. I leaned into his ear after slamming his head into the wall a few times.

" _Look here you ungrateful, whining prick I have spent the past ten hours driving here to help save your sorry ass, after listening to your dick of a brother bitch at 2 in the morning about how far you've fallen off the bandwagon. Now I told Lexie years ago that you need to learn control that you wouldn't be strong enough to handle going completely cold turkey, but no one wanted to listen to me. Now look where we are, you've become Stefan: The Emotionless Asshole and I've come swooping back in to save you from your own stupidity, like a fucking AA sponsor."_ I seethed, having enough of his arrogance and disrespect. " _So if I were you, I'd show a little more gratitude, because if you keep pissing me off Klaus Mikaelson will be the least of your problems."_

I shoved him back into the wall before finally releasing him and stepping over the body of his previous victim and lounging on the couch. As Stefan stood up grasping his neck, he went to speak, but luckily for him Damon picked that moment to grace us with his presence.

" _Oh, I'm glad you two have caught up. Now that the chocking and threatening is over, I need both of you to get ready for the dinner/ meeting with Klaus."_ He announced in his usual cocky manner, while pouring himself some bourbon.

" _And why the hell am I needed at this little get together, Klaus has no idea why I'm here and I refuse to go help strike a deal on your precious doppelganger's behalf. I'm not putting my ass on the line for a girl who can't choose between which brother she'd rather have die for her."_ I exclaimed. I mean why would I want to get on the bad side of the first hybrid and oldest vampire in history? Especially for someone as manipulative and spineless as Elena Gilbert. Going against him is like begging to have your heart ripped out, and I enjoy living too much to do something so suicidal.

" _Exactly, Klaus has no idea what your motives are or why you're even here, giving us the advantage. He'll be too busy trying to get into your pants to pay any really attention to what we're doing. This will give us time to have Bonnie open the fifth coffin and put Elijah's plan into action right under his nose. Plus you're here to help keep Stefan in line, and due to his amazing social skills right now I'm going to need all the help I can get to keep him from antagonizing Klaus too much."_ He moved towards the stairs before turning back to me and stating, " _Now run along and get pretty. We'll meet you at the Mikaelson mansion in 3 hours."_

Before I could refuse, he continued his journey upstairs. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I let out a heavy sigh before leaving the boarding house and driving to a bed and breakfast just outside the town limits. I take my bags and go into my room before filling the deep porcelain tub with scalding hot water.

After spending an hour relaxing in the soothing water, I began to "get pretty" and put on a black lace dress. Afterward I curled my hair and swept it all to one side. Keeping my makeup minimal, I then returned to my car and began my search for this mansion that Damon so thoughtfully didn't give me an address to. I mean how the hell am I supposed to help him with is diabolical plan, if I can't find the meeting place? God, sometimes I wonder if all the Salvatores were this stupid, or if Damon and Stefan were a special case.

After driving around aimlessly for some time, I finally find the largest home in this Podunk town and after spotting Damon's baby blue Camero parked outside I figured I was in the right place. I join Stefan and Damon outside at the door wondering if it was too late to say fuck it and leave. Before I could do just that the door opens and on the other side was the most attractive man I had ever seen in all my centuries.

He stood in the doorway with short chestnut locks and rocking a black suit that fitted is body in all the right ways. His eyes were so brown they were practically black and I couldn't help like I had met him before. Feelings that I had never felt before came fluttering to the surface. Thankfully I wasn't the only one staring. The mystery man in front of me was gazing back at me as though I was a figment of his imagination. He continued to stare at me with an unreadable face. I didn't know this man, but by the way he was staring, he sure knew a lot about me. He didn't greet us or lead us in; he just stood there, looking me in the eyes with a hint of amazement.

" _Isadora?"_

 **A/N: Thanks you guys for the support and follows. I'm sorry the update took so long and I apologize for any errors that I may have overlooked. I hope you guys continue to support and enjoy the story.**


End file.
